Tobacco use rates among Alaska Native and American Indian people are much higher than rates for non-Native people. High rates of tobacco use have been cited as one cause of the disproportionately high rates of cancer and heart disease in these populations. However, existing tobacco prevention and cessation programs may not meet the unique needs of Native American people. Culturally appropriate interventions must be developed if we are to reduce health disparities between Native American people and the general population. Among non-Native people, recent research has suggested that the college years are a time when lasting tobacco use patterns may be established. Because of this, young adulthood may be an optimal time to apply interventions intended to alter the course of an individual's tobacco use over their lifetime. To date, no published research has investigated tobacco use specifically among American Indian or Alaska Native college students. The proposed study would serve as an initial step towards understanding tobacco use in this population. The proportion and characteristics of tobacco users among Y-K Delta Alaska Native students will be described using quantitative methodology. We will compare tobacco use patterns in Alaska Native and American Indian college populations. Finally, we will carry out focus groups with Alaska Native college students to investigate those students' reactions to survey findings and potential interventions. Study findings will serve as an initial step towards developing and implementing interventions aimed at reducing tobacco use among Alaska Native and American Indian college students. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]